Switched!
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: When Discord overhears Rainbow Dash's wish for adventure, he gives her one she'll never forget!
1. Prologue

Discord was lounging on his cloud hammock, bored out of his mind, "Being reformed can be no fun sometimes." he said to himself. "If I don't do anything soon I swear I will explode!". He made a glass of chocolate milk appear, sipped the Glass sadly and sighed "But nothing has inspired me to do even the slightest bit of chaos". Just then he overheard Rainbow Dash and Doctor Whooves talking. "I just want a little adventure." Rainbow said "It's been so boring around here since Twilight became a princess." "I know you like adventure but you know the old saying be careful what  
you wish for". Doctor Whooves warned his friend. "I know I know, but I am soooooooooo booored." Rainbow replied. The two ponies walked away and continued talking until Discord could no longer hear them. "Hmmmm, I think I have an idea!" Discord said happily. He snapped his fingers and leaned back on his cloud, "Let the chaos begin!" he declared happily.


	2. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash woke up the next moring and rubbed her head "Oww my head hurts" she said as she opened her eyes, looked around the room and saw strange posters and statue' of weird creatures. "Where am I?" she asked out loud she then looked down at her hooves or at least where her hooves should be. "What the hay are these things?" she said as she got out of bed and proceeded to fall off. "What happened to me?" she yelled. " Is everything alright in there?" a strange voice asked. "What? Who are you?" she asked. "Sheldon, it's me Leonard what's wrong with your voice, are you sick?" then the door started to open and the one she assumed to be Leonard was standing there. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked her. " I fell." she answered. "Okay are you sick or something because your voice sounds really high and kinda girly". "Of couse I sound girly I AM A GIRL!" Rainbow shouted. "Sheldon are you okay or did you hit you head hard when you fell?" "My name is not Sheldon!" she replied. "Okay, I think I need to get you to a doctor." Leonard told her, he then reached his hand out to her and said "Let me help you you up". Rainbow just looked at him like he was crazy."Come on just grab my hand and I'll help you up". "Hands?" so that what those things are called." Rainbow thought to herself. She reached out her hand and grabbed Leonard's, once she was  
standing, she nearly fell over again but caught her balance, she then saw her reflection in a mirror and she screamed "WHAT AM I?!". Just then she saw Leonard pull a small object out of his pocket and start typing " Code blue, I think he finally snapped." he said to himself. "What's that you're holding?" asked Rainbow. "It's a cellphone, Sheldon". "Why were you typing on it?" " I was texting Howard and Raj". "Wait, who are Howard and Raj? And what's texting?". "Okay I really need to get your to a doctor".

*******

Sheldon woke up and looked around the room "Where am I?" he thought to himself " Am I in some sort of cloud?". he reached his arm up to rub his head when he saw something that wasn't right,"Why do I have hooves, blue hooves to be exact." he asked himself. As he got out of bed he landed on the floor on all four hooves, looked down and said "So this is some sort of cloud house. But how am I standing on it?" he walked up to a mirror and saw his reflection in it "So I am now some kinda of colorful equine?" he asked out loud as he continued to examine his reflection "With wings? Fascinating" he said upon discovering the wings on his back. "So now I'm a blue pegasus." he said "How is this possible?". Then he walked to the front door, opened it, and went to step out of the house, when he looked down and noticed that the house was in the sky. "Well thats quite a conundrum" he said, he looked at his wings and said "Maybe I should try to fly" he started to flap his wings and fly off the ground. He opened the door and flew out, but didn't realize that it required a little more than light wing flaps to fly outside, he then started to fall, he tried to flap his wings rapidly but it didn't work, he hit the ground hard. "Mabye I shouldn't of tried that." he said dazed.


	3. Chapter 2

Sheldon stood back up after his fall, "Well that didn't work out the way I thought" he said out loud. He started walking around untill he found a pathway, he followed it untill he came across a little town "I wonder where I am?" he asked himself, he then found a sign and went over to read it. "Ponyville, I'm in a place called Ponyville" he thought to himself. He walked into the town and saw more pegasi like him and also unicorns and ponies with out wings or horns at all. He coutinued walking along the pathway untill he heard a voice say "Hey Rainbow Dash!" he turned around and  
saw a little orange pegaus following him, he started to walk a little faster but the little pegasus kept the pace, he then started to run faster and faster untill he was in a full gallop, "HEY RAINBOW DASH WAIT UP!" the pegasus yelled "RAAAIINNBOOW DAAASSSH!". "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed back at her, they kept running untill they almost reached the edge of town. "RAINBOW DASH!" the pegasus shouted. "Oh forget it." Sheldon thought to himself "I'm never going to out run her". He stopped running and the little pegasus walked up to him. "Rainbow Dash, why were you running from me?" she asked him. "First of all, I am not Rainbow Dash and second, who are you?" he to asked her. "It's me, Scootaloo, What's up with your voice Rainbow Dash, do you have a cold or somthing?" "Like I said I am not Rainbow Dash, My name is Sheldon" he answered. "Okkaayy" Scootaloo replied "I think I should take you to Twilight". "Okay" he said out loud "Maybe this Twilight can help me figure out how I got here." Sheldon thought to himself. The two ponies set off to the library, once they got there Scootaloo knocked on the door. "Hang on a mintue" said a voice from inside. The door opened and a purple unicorn appeared and said "Hey Scootaloo, Hey Rainbow Dash  
what's going on?" "Somthing's wrong with Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo told Twilight. " She looks fine to me." Twilight said. "I thought I told you I am not Rainbow Dash!" Sheldon told the two. "Rainbow what's wrong with your voice?" Twilight asked him. "I AM NOT RAINBOW DASH!" he yelled. "Okay then, who are you?" Twilight asked. "My name is Sheldon, I already told Scootaloo that" "Okay, "Sheldon", why do you look like Rainbow?" Twilight asked him. "I don't know, when I went to bed last night I was my normal self but when I awoke this morning I found out I was turned into  
your friend Rainbow Dash." Sheldon explained to Twilight. "That sounds very unusal but with some of the things I've experienced I would say it's highly likely that someone turned you into Rainbow Dash." Twilight told him. "But the question is where's Rainbow?" "Do you think we could of switched bodies?" Sheldon asked. "That's a possibility." Twilight answered. "But how?" Scootaloo asked. "It could be a spell." Twilight told her. "But who cast it?" she asked. "That's something we'll have to figure out, but in the mean time we have to find Rainbow Dash, Sheldoon where do you live?" Twilight asked. "Pasadena" he answered. "Where is that?" Scootaloo asked. "California" he replied. "Where in Equsetria is that?" Scootaloo asked. "It's not in Equestria." Sheldon told her." It's in America"."I have never heard of that place and I have read alot of books". Twilight told them "I'll have to ask the princesses, maybe they'll be able to help"."But your a princess now shouldn't you know these things?" Scootaloo asked. "Just becasue I have these wings and a crown does not mean I know everything." Twilight told Scootaloo."Your a princess?" Sheldon asked Twilight. "Yes I just became one recently." Twilight answered. "Fascinating" he told her "So you think the other princesses can help me?" "Yes, but I need to go to Canterlot to tell them" she explained. "So I'll go tell the princesses and you stay here with Scootaloo" "Okay, I hope you get there quickly" "See you guys later" Twilight said as she started to fly away. Sheldon turned around and looked at Scootaloo and asked "What are we going to do while we wait?" "I can show you  
the town." she said to him. "That sounds intresting." "Okay let's go" Scootaloo said enthusiastically. And the two walked off to explore the town.


	4. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash was trying to convince this Leonard that she is not who he thinks she is "For the hundredth time I'm not Sheldon , my name is Rainbow Dash!" she told him. "Okay we really need to get you to a doctor." he said as they walked across the living room. Then they heard a knock at the door. "Finally, their here!" Leonard said relieved. he walked over to the door and opened it and there stood two other guys, "Hey Raj, Howard" he said them ". "Hey Leonard" said Howard."We got your text saying you think Sheldon's finally snapped"said Raj. "I AM NOT SHELDON!" Rainbow shouted. "He's been saying things like that all morning" Leonard explained to his friends "I really don't know what's wrong with him"."Did he hit his head or somthing?" asked Raj. "That's what I think since he fell off his bed" answered Leonard."He even said he didn't know what texting was". The conversation continued for awhile untill there was a knock on the went over to the door and opened it and there was another person standing there."Hey Penny" said Leonard. "'Hey guys what's up?" said Penny. "Sheldon is acting strange" said Howard. "Stranger than normal?" "Yeah, he keep calling himself Rainbow Dash and claims he doesn't know what texting is" Leonard explained to her."Well did you try snaping him out of it?" Penny asked them. "How would we do that?" Leonard asked her. "By doing this" she answered as she walked over to the sink, filled a cup up with some water and walked over to Rainbow and threw the water on her."WHAT THE HAY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Rainbow shouted at her. "Are you okay now Sheldon?" "FOR THE LAST TIME I..AM..NOT..SHELDON!" "Nope he's still acting the way he was this morning" Leonard said to his friends."I better take him to the doctor, see you later" Leonard said as he and Rainbow Dash left.

A little while later Leonard and Rainbow came back to the apartment. "That was quick, What's wrong with him?" asked Penny."We never found out" Leonard answered. "Why didn't you?" Howard asked."Because as soon as the doctor came in Sheldon took off running,when I caught up with him outside he was attempting to fly" Leonard replied."He was trying to fly?" asked Penny."Yes, and he was upset because he couldn't". "Well of course I can't fly I don't have my wings" Rainbow responed. "Wait a mintue, wings?" Penny asked her."Yes my wings, but what ever I am now doesn't have wings or hooves for that matter" "Hooves? Wings?" Penny asked again "Wait, what did you say your name is?". "Rainbow Dash" she answered. "Rainbow Dash, where have I heard that name before?" Penny thought outloud. "Wait are you a pegasus pony?" she asked Rainbow "YES! Well not right now of course" Rainbow replied." I don't know what happened, last night I was my normal awesome self then when I woke up I was this "Sheldon" you keep calling me, wait how did you know I was a pegasus?"." I..saw them on a tv show somewhere" Penny answered. "What's a "tv show"?" Rainbow asked curiously. "That's obviously not Sheldon, no matter what's going on in his head he would know what tv is" Leonard said to everyone. "I told you I wasn't Sheldon!" Rainbow said matter of factly. "Well if your in Sheldon's body that would mean.." Leonard said sounding slightly worried. "Sheldon is in my body!" Rainbow Dash said loudly."Do you think he'd try to fly?" she asked. "No I don't think so, Sheldon's version of going out for air is making a character walk around in a video game, so I don't think he'll try to fly" Leonard explained to Rainbow Dash. "But I know he doesn't like being bothered by other people, do you know any ponies that might try to bother him?" "Yes, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow told him.


	5. Chapter 4

Sheldon and Scootaloo were walking though the town and Scootaloo was telling him about her failed cutie mark attempts,"So you tried to get you cutie mark in ziplining , singing and bowling? Your pretty dedicated" Sheldon told her. "Thanks, but I still haven't got my cutie mark" she said sadly. "Have you tried getting one in science?" he asked her. "Yeah, I tried chemistry but it didn't go as planned, I wanted to try again but Twilight won't let me near her lab equipment again" she answered. "Okay then, where are we going?" "We're going to Sweet Apple Acres to see my friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle" she told him. "Oh are they sisters?"."No they're not, but Apple Bloom's family owns Sweet Apple Acres her older sister runs it, Sweetie Belle's older sister owns the Carousel Boutique here in town". As they were walking to the farm a pink pony appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "Hey Scootaloo,Hey Rainbow Dash, where are you going? Are you going to Sweet Apple Acres? I LOVE going to Sweet Apple Acres! Especially during cider season,but then I also love zap apple season, so it's really more of a tie". The pony said to them. Sheldon's eye started to twitch just slightly. "This is Pinkie Pie, a friend of Twilight and Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo explained to him."Why are you telling her that I'm a friend of her's? She know's that! Unless when she was doing one of her tricks and crashed and lost her memory and needs our help to get it back or-" Pinkie was cut off by Scootaloo saying "This isn't Rainbow Dash". "Of course it is silly billy! Why would you say she isn't unless you lost your memory too!" Pinkie replied. "No, This is someone else, His name is Sheldon and he isn't from here" Scootaloo attempted to explain to her. "ARE YOU A CHANGELING!?" Pinkie asked him suspiciously. "No he's not! His mind somehow got swapped with Rainbow Dash's, Twilight's in Canterlot trying to figure out how to switch them back" she told her. "Oh why didn't you just say so in the first place" Pinkie said happily. "I tried" Scootaloo said under her breath."So your name's Shell Done, did your parents reeeaally like the beach, or is it that your parents think they we're funny and make your name sound like "well done" just for the purpose of being able to say "Well Done,Shell Done!"?" Pinkie asked him. "No, my name is Sheldon,not Shell Done!" he answered her."Shell Done?" "NO SHELDON! S-H-E-L-D-O-N!" he told her sounding irritated. "OH Sheldon, so do you like Ponyville?" she asked. "I do, it's a nice little town but I have a question" Sheldon said to Pinkie. "What?" "Do you have a comic book shops here?" "Well I know of one in Canterlot but I wouldn't go there" Pinkie answered. "Why not?" "Because Spike got a book from there and it ended up being enchanted and sucked us into it and the only way to escape was to defeat the villan! But it was pretty cool because we all got superpowers,I got the power of super speed!"Pinkie told him. "Well that sounded intesting" he said to her. "It was alot of fun! Oh got to run I need to go help the Cakes with a HUGE order,see you later!" Pinkie Pie said to Sheldon and Scootaloo as she ran off. "Well that was different" Sheldon said to Scootaloo. "Pinkie Pie's a little different, but she's a good pony and practically knows everypony in town!" Scootaloo told him. "I don't care for knowing everybody, I just know who I need to know and that's it" Sheldon explained to her."Well,let's keep going I don't want to be late" Scootaloo said to him. "Late for what?" he asked.

"Scootaloo, where have you been?" a little yellow pony asked. "We have been waiting forever!" a little white unicorn complained. "Sorry guys, I got caught up helping Sheldon out" Scootaloo explained. "Uh,who's Sheldon?" the yellow pony asked. "This is!" Scootaloo answered. "You do know that's Rainbow Dash,right?" the unicorn asked sounding concerned about the sanity of her friend."No this is Sheldon, his mind got swapped with Rainbow Dash's and Twilight and I a trying to help them switch back!" Scootaloo told her friends. "Sheldon, I would like to introduce my friends Apple Bloom" Scootaloo said to him as she pointed her hoof at the yellow pony."And Sweetie Belle" she said pointing her hoof at the white unicorn."And we are..". "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" the three ponies shouted in unison. "So you and your friends are looking for your cutie marks?" Sheldon asked them. "Eeyp" Apple Bloom answered. "And we keep trying,but always failing" Sweetie Belle added sadly."Hey, mabye our special talent is failing!" Scootaloo said excitedly."No, I don't think so" Apple Bloom said."If our talent is failing wouldn't we already have our cutie marks" Sweetie Belle pointed out. "Yeah I guess your right" Scootaloo said sadly. "Okay, let's try somthing else!"."What are you fillies up too this time?" a voice asked . "Nothing" the three fillie said in unison. "Well if ya'll are doin' nothing why is Rainbow here?" the pony who asked them the question came in to veiw she was an orange pony with cowboy hat on her head."Sorry if they brothered you Rainbow, you know how they are". "Actually Applejack, this isn't Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo told her. "This is Sheldon". "Is this another one of your games guys, is Sheldon like the name of an evil villan?" Applejack asked them. "No,Sheldon is my name" he told her. "Rainbow what's wrong with your voice?" she asked him."This isn't Rainbow Dash, Sheldon and Rainbow switched minds and Twilight's in Canterlot to figure out how to change them back!" Scootaloo explained to Applejack."I'd say you were crazy, but I have seen much weirder things" Applejack said to Scootaloo."How long's Twilight been gone?" "A couple hours I think" Scootaloo answered "But she did say she could be gone for a while". As if on cue Twilight came flying in and landed next to Applejack. "Hi everypony, sorry that I took so long but Celestia and I couldn't figure out what to do" she explained to everypony."Could Luna think of anything?" Scootaloo asked. "Yeah, Discord" Twilight told her. "Well that makes a lot of sense" Applejack said to her "Is there any way to switch them back?"."Well Luna said we should find Rainbow Dash first" Twilight answered. "And then?" Sheldon asked her. "Find Discord and make him switch you two back" she answered. "Well that sound's easy enough" Sheldon said to her."You haven't met Discord, it's not as easy as asking him to do it and he'll do it,he might try somthing and you'll end up switched with somepony else" Twilight told him "But Luna did give me a spell that will transport me to where Rainbow Dash is"."Well you go look for Rainbow and I'll go look for Discord" Applejack said to her. "What can we do?" Scootaloo asked. "You can stay here with Sheldon" Twilight told them. "Okay" Scootaloo said sadly. Twilight's horn started to light up then she was gone in a flash of purple light. "Okay, I'll start lookin' for Discord and like Twilight said stay here" Applejack told the fillies. "Alright girls,I'll see ya'll later" she said as she ran off."Okay what should we do?" asked Apple Bloom. "What we always do, try and get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "But Applejack and Twilight said to stay here" Sheldon reminded her. "Who said anything about leaving Sweet Apple Acres?" Scootaloo said deviously. "I don't like the sound of that" Sheldon said worried. "Come on it'll be fun" Scootaloo said sweetly. "Oh all right, what are we going to do?" he asked her. "You'll see" she answered as they headed towards the barn. "Well I don't know what she has in mind, but she seems to be a good filly so I think I can trust her" Sheldon thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash was watching this thing they called "TV", it was a show about space, when it was over Leonard asked "Did you like it?"."That was AWESOME!" she answered "That one crazy guy reminded me of somepony in Equestria". "Do you want to watch some more?" Leonard asked her. "Sure" she replied. But just then a purple light flash and a pony appeared in the middle of the room."Twilight, I'm so happy to see you!" Rainbow Dash said happily. "I'm gald your okay, but I've got to get you back to Equestria" Twilight told her. "Okay, but how are you going to get me back?" Rainbow asked Twilight. "By using the spell I used to get here" Twilight answered."Can we go too?" Leonard asked. "Sure, why not" Twilight said."Okay then, lets go" she said to everyone, she then cast the spell and everyone in the room vanished in a flash of light.

The group arrived in Ponyvillie in a purple flash and Twilight said "Okay I left Sheldon with the Cutie Mark Crusaders at Sweet Apple Arces and Applejack is looking for Discord" ."Wait you left someone that's not used to Ponyville with them?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah, Scootaloo was with him when I found out, it was her idea to come see me" Twilight explained to her. "Well let's go!" Rainbow said happily."Wait a minute, why do I feel a little weird?" Leonard asked. "Well it could be because your a pony" Twilight told him. "What?!" Leonard said as he ran up to a window and looked at his reflection and didn't see his normal reflection but a green earth pony, "How did I become a pony?" he asked. "I guess when I cast the spell to transport us here it somehow turned you and your friends into ponies" Twilight explained "Well, let's go and get Sheldon and hope that Applejack found Discord". The group of ponies started to headed to Sweet Apple Acres but were stopped by Rarity. "Hello Twilight, how are you doing today?" Rarity asked. "I'm a little busy right now but I'll talk to you later" Twilight told her."Well okay, oh who are these ponies?" Rarity asked curiously. "We really don't have anytime for this" Twilight thought to herself."My name's Penny, who are you?" asked Penny (who was now a pink pegasus)."My name is Rarity and I absolutely love your mane, where do you get it done?" Rarity asked Penny. "I just brushed it myself this morning, I didn't do anything special with it" Penny answered."Oh how I wish my mane was the same way, it sometimes takes hours to get it just right" Rarity told her. "Wow, hey I love your dress, where did you get it?" Penny asked."Get it? Oh no darling I made it" Rarity told her. "You made it? Cool" Penny said sounding amazed. "Sorry to break up the conversation,but I kinda wanna get back in my own body!" Rainbow said sounding irritated. "Rainbow, what happened?" Rarity asked. Rainbow then explained what happened,Fluttershy who was walking by had stopped to listen as well."Oh my, who would do this?" Fluttershy asked. "Twilight says that Luna thinks it was Discord" Rainbow told her. "Well that makes sense since Discord likes to do this kind of thing" Rarity said agreeing."Now wait a mintue just becasue he likes to pull pranks doesn't mean he did this, and even if he did nopony got hurt" Fluttershy argued."Fluttershy's got a point, no one has gotten hurt and don't tell me that if any of us could do this we wouldn't" Leonard said agreeing with Fluttershy. "Yeah I guess your right" Howard said to Raj leaned over and whispered something in Howard's ear making the other ponies wonder what the hay was going on. "What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked sounding a little weirded out."Raj was just saying that if we could of done this we would of, especially to Sheldon" Howard explained."But why didn't he just say it?" asked Rarity. "Because he's shy and can't talk to girls" Leonard told Dash then started to laugh. "Rainbow! How can you be so mean?" Fluttershy asked her friend. "Come on Fluttershy, it's funny!" Rainbow answered "He can't talk to girls so he whispers what he wants to say to one of his friends to have them say it, it's not just funny it's hilarious". Fluttershy just shook her head and walked over to Raj and said "Don't mind her she doesn't know what it's like to be shy,I know what it's like, when I was a filly I could hardly talk to anypony"."When your were a filly? You still have a problem now" Rainbow pointed out."Yes I know but not as bad" Fluttershy replied quietly. "So don't listen to her o anypony that makes fun of you, okay?" she asked. Raj just nodded."Sorry to cut this short but we need to get to Sweet Apple Acres" Twilight told her friends. "Okay, I do hope to see you again Penny, maybe me and you could go shopping in Canterlot!" Rarity said excitedly."Yeah, that sounds fun" Penny responded happily. "Bye everypony" Fluttershy said as her and Rarity walked away. "Let's get going"Twilight said to everypony. And they headed to back on their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

When they got there they saw an unusual sight, Sheldon was hanging from a tree by his hooves. "I guess our special talent isn't rope tying" Scootaloo said to her friends. "You guess?" Sheldon asked irritated. "Girls, what were you doing?" Twilight asked. "Trying to get our cutie marks"Apple Bloom answered. "Why did I even ask" Twilight said to herself. Leonard and the rest looked up and saw the pony hang from the tree. "Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "Leonard, what are you doing here?" Sheldon asked. But before he got an answer Leonard and his friends started laughing really hard."What's so funny?" Sheldon asked. "You, not only did you switch bodies with a girl pony you let little ponies tie you up in a tree" Leonard said laughing."Well it's not funny and can someone get me down?" Sheldon asked. Twilight's horn lit up and the ropes started to untie, when the rope finally came undone Sheldon fell to the ground."Well now that's done did you find Rainbow Dash?" Sheldon asked. Rainbow Dash walked over to him and said "So your the one that switched bodies with me, how did you get out of my house?". "I flew" Sheldon replied. "You WHAT?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "I flew out" he said to her. "But how you don't have any experience" Rainbow said to him." I just flapped my wings and flew" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world to do."Okay then, Twilight were you able to find out who did this?" Rainbow asked Twiight. "Yes" Twilight answered. "Who?" Rainbow asked. And just then Applejack walked up with Discord."So you did this?" Rainbow asked Discord. "Yes" he answered. "Wait a minute, who is this?" Leonard asked."Remeber how I said that guy on that show reminded me of someone?" Rainbow Dash asked him. "Yeah" he replied. "This is who he reminded me of" Rainbow told him "This is-"."I can introduce myself, Dashie" Discord said "'I'm Discord the sprit of chaos well I was untill I was reformed". "Sometimes I don't think your fully reformed" Rainbow said to him "But why did you do this?". "Because I heard you complaing about not having any adventure lately so I decided to help you" Discord answered."Well I have had enough of this "adventure" so switch us back!" Rainbow demanded. "Easy there no need to get your mane in a tangle" Discord said to her and then he snapped his fingers and switched them back. Rainbow Dash looked at her back and saw her wings and started to fly. "Aww yeah, it feels great to fly again" she shouted happily. Sheldon looked down at his hooves and said "It's nice to be back in my own body, well in a way". Rainbow flew around and then went over to Leonard, "I am really happy to be back to normal but I had a awesome time with you guys and I will find someway to come and watch more of the cool show" she said giving Leonard a hoofbump."It's a plan" he replied. Sheldon walked over to Scootaloo and said "You may me have chased my all over town and tied my to a tree, but I still had a great time with you". Scootaloo put her hooves around Sheldon,"I'm going to miss you" she said sadly."I'm going to miss you too" he repiled putting a hoof around her, much to the surpise of his friends. Twilight then whispered something to Rainbow Dash and then Rainbow flew off. A little later Rainbow returned with some kind of pendent and she gave it to Twilight. Twilight's horn began to glow and then so did the pendent. Twilight then walked over to Sheldon and gave him the pendent. "What's this for?" Sheldon asked her. "It's enchanted, so if you ever want to see us all you have to do is think about being here and then you well be" Twilight Sparkle explained to him."Oh okay, but how are we going to get back?" Sheldon asked."I can use the telportion spell I used to get us here to send you home" Twilight told him. "Well I think we should go back home" Leonard said to her. "Okay then, you ready?" Twilight asked them. "Yes" they answered. Twilight then cast the spell and the other ponies dissapered in a flash of light, leaving Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Scootaloo and the other Crusaders. "Well now that this crazy adventure is done, let's get back to what we do normally" Twiight said to the other ponies."Okay I'm going to practice for the Wonderbolts, so I'll see you later Twi" Rainbow Dash said as she flew away. Twilight waved goodbye to Applejack and the Crusaders and she headed back to the library.


	7. Epilogue

Twilight Sparkle was in the library taking books out of her saddlebag just then the was a knock on the door, "Come in" she said to whoever was at the door. The door then opened and Rainbow Dash came in "Hey Twilight" she said."Oh hey Rainbow I didn't expect you to come by today, I thought when you finished practicing you would go home" Twilight said to her curiously. "Yeah I was coming to ask you if had any books on the history of the Wonderbolts" Rainbow Dash explained. "I'll have to check, but I do know about a book on Pegasi air tricks you might be interested in" Twilight said giving Rainbow a book. "Thanks Twi, Hey what are those books for?" Rainbow asked pointing to the books on Twilight's desk."I don't know, Luna gave them to me saying I might need them" Twilight told her. "Well I hope you can figure it out, see ya later" Rainbow said as she left. Twilight looked at the books on the desk and said "I really want to know what's in them but I had a long day so I read them later". Twilight headed up to her bed and turned out the light still thinking about the books."I wonder why after I told Luna about what happened to Rainbow she gave me the books saying I may need to read them?" she asked herself "I shouldn't be worrying, I'll just read them later right now I need some sleep" she told herself and after a little while she finally fell asleep.


End file.
